I Just Can't Stop Loving You
I Just Can't Stop Loving You is a song originally sung by Michael Jackson. The song was sung by Finn and Rachel in the episode Michael, the eleventh episode of the third season. It is the first Finchel duet of Season 3. The last being Pretending in the Season 2 finale New York. I Just Can't Stop Loving You is the second last song sung in the Michael tribute episode. When Kurt askes New Directions to go to the auditorium to see what he has prepared, Finn holds Rachel back. The song is sung after their short conversation after Finn's proposal to Rachel. At the end of the beautiful duet, Rachel says yes to Finn and they share a sweet kiss. Lyrics Finn: Each time the wind blows I hear your voice so I call your name . . . Whispers at morning Our love is dawning Heaven's glad you came . . . You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I'm so proud to say I love you Your love's got me high I long to get by This time is forever Love is the answer Rachel: I hear your voice now You are my choice Now the love you bring Heaven's in my heart At your call I hear harps, And angels sing You know how I feel This thing can't go wrong I can't live my life Without you Finn: I just can't hold on Rachel: I feel we belong Finn: My life ain't worth living If I can't be with you Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . then tell me just what Will I do 'Cause I just can't stop Loving you Finn: At night when the Stars shine I pray in you I'll find A love so true . . . Rachel: When morning awakes me Will you come and take me I'll wait for you Finn: You know how I feel I won't stop until I hear your voice saying "I do" Rachel: "I do" This thing can't go wrong Finn: This feeling's so strong Rachel: Well, my life ain't Worth living Finn and Rachel: If I can't be with you I just can't stop loving you I just can't stop loving you And if I stop . . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you Rachel: We can change all the world tomorrow Finn: We can sing songs of yesterday Rachel: I can say, Hey . . . Farewell To sorrow Finn: This is my life and I, Finn and Rachel: Want to see you for always I just can't stop loving you Rachel: No, baby, Oh! Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Rachel: If I can't stop! Finn: And if I stop . . . Finn and Rachel: No Finn: Tell me just What will I do? (Rachel: what Will I do) Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Finn: Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl! Finn and Rachel: I just can't stop loving you Finn: You know I do Finn and Rachel: And if I stop . . Then tell me, just what Will I do I just can't stop loving you Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson